Secrets of the Sohma's
by TomiShaped
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are gay. Tohru admits her love for Kyo. Akito isn’t happy when he realizes something is going on without him knowing. Slash. YxK. And maybe a few others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sailor Suit, Sailor Suit, A Rice Ball Alien in a Sailor Suit. Sorry about that, I've been watching the first four DVDs if fruits basket non stop for the last two and a half weeks now and all I can talk about is my love of it. So my best friend told me to shut up and start writing. So I'm going to write a Fruits Basket story. Aren't I awesome? Not really, but anyways. Here we go! My best friend in the entire world Erin is going to help me, considering she knows more Fruits Basket then I do.

And she is ready to kill me, cause I'm playing the opening and ending theme song to the show.

**Mini Erin:** Women! Let's write!

**Me: ** Yes, mama.

Bye!

xx-The Erin's-xx

xOxOx

**Characters: **

Tohru Honda

Arisa Uotani

Saki Hanajima

Akito Sohma

Yuki Sohma

Kyo Sohma

Shigure Sohma

Kagura Sohma

Hatori Sohma

Ayame Sohma

Hatsuharu Sohma

Momiji Sohma

xOxOx

**Thank Yous:** None Yet.

xOxOx

**Summary:** Kyo and Yuki are gay. Tohru admits her love for Kyo. Akito isn't happy when he realizes something is going on without him knowing. Slash. YxK. And maybe a few others.

xOxOx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters. They belong to whomever wrote it… which was not me… BUT I own the fucking plot! Steal it and DIE!

xOxOx

**Chapter One**

_The Note_

xOxOx

Kyo sat and read the letter that was left by his bed when he woke up that morning. It was in a girl's handwriting, Tohru's handwriting. Tohru had moved into Shigure's house almost a year ago and had been following Kyo and Yuki around like a love-sick puppy ever since. Especially when she realized that Kyo was a cat.

_Kyo, I don't know what to say to make your pain go away. I don't know how to hold you to make you feel safe when I can't even touch you. I don't know what to sing to calm your nerves. I don't know how to whisper sweet nothings to make you giddy. I don't know how many times to say I'm sorry to make you feel better. I don't know how many boxes of chocolate it takes to make you stop crying, considering you very much like chocolate at all. I don't know your favorite color. I don't know your favorite song. I don't know your favorite movie. I don't know if you have a favorite sweater, a favorite pair of pants, a favorite pair of socks... I don't know a lot about you. But I do know one thing. I know how to say I love you and mean it. Even if I can't say it to your face or if you'll even believe it._

_Kyo sighed and rumpled the paper. He knew the truth would have to come out some time or another, he just had hoped it would be after he left for another four months. But if she was not admitting to him that she liked him, he had to tell her. And then he'd have to threaten her. No one else could know, but he wouldn't deal with anymore chocolate or grins when she saw him, or especially any more of these letters._

_So Kyo did the only thing he could do, he stood up and changed and walked out of his room to find Tohru. Kyo walked into the kitchen like he did every morning and there was Tohru, standing at the stove making something that smelled delicious for everyone to eat._

_"Good morning, Kyo!" She said in her chipper voice, "I hope you slept well. We're having Miso Soup and Rice Balls for breakfast, have a seat, its almost done."_

_Kyo sighed and sat down where he normally did, "Uh… Tohru… can I talk to you?"_

_"Of course you can, Kyo. You can always tell me what's on your mind." She said adding a few more spices to the soup before turning it off and giving it a finale stir. "What's up?"_

_"About your note…"_

_"Oh… oh you read it?" She looked down at the ground, "Kyo, I had to tell you how I really feel… I mean-" She looked back up and Kyo was standing in front of her. She stopped talking when she stared into his red-orange eyes. _

_"No, don't… be sorry about the letter, Tohru."_

_"You mean, you like me too? I never dreamed this could be happening to me. Well, of course I dreamed it, but I mean I never thought you'd actually like me-"_

_"Tohru would you stop babbling and let me get to damn words out." He snapped loosing his temper a bit with the girl. "That's not what I meant to say…"_

_"Its not… you don't like me do you? Its that girl from school, isn't it. The one who tried to give you chocolate. Wait no, it must be Kagura, you really love her don't you. I know I cant hug you like she can, but I can do so much more, Kyo! I meant what I said, Kyo-Kyo! I really do love you!"_

_"Tohru-"_

_"I mean, you know the curse of the cat doesn't bother me. I love cats, I've always liked the cat from the Zodiac, I told you that the day I met you, remember?"_

_"Tohru-"_

_"I mean, I know I probably sounded weird since I kinda hit you because I thought you were a stalker, but it was an accident! I-"_

_"TOHRU!"_

_"Yes?" She asked looking back up at him._

_"I'm gay."_

_She stared at him. Of all the things she thought he was going to say, THAT was not one of them. "Wh… what?" She stammered. For the first time, Tohru Honda was lost for words._

_"My god Tohru, do I fucking have to spell it out for you? G. A. Y. I am gay. I like boys. I like deh penis. I do not like girls. I don't like Kagura. I don't like the girl from school. And I Don't. Like. You!"_

_Tears filled Tohru's eyes at Kyo's harsh words. "Kyo… I…" She turned away from him and ran out the door, tears failing behind her._

_"Wait, Tohru! That's not what I meant! Oh shit… Yuki and _Shigure are going to kill me."

xOxOx

Ayame, Haru, and Shigure sat at the table around noon. Yuki had gone out earlier that day to look for Tohru who had gone off this morning. Though no one knew why.

"_Kyo, do you know where Tohru went?" Shigure asked him when he finally came downstairs to see Kyo staring at the closed door._

"_What? Because she's gone your automatically going to blame me?! How am I going to know where that stupid girl went? God damn you Shigure, you just piss me off!"_

"_All I asked is if you knew where she went…"_

"_AH! I'm out of here… make that damn rat go and find her!"_

"_Kyo… please don't…" SMASH "Ruin the house again…" He shook his head and walked the opposite way._

"And that's what happened this morning. Kyo just ran off. Tohru hasn't been seen all morning. And Yuki went out about an hour ago to find both of them; though I don't really think he cares where Kyo went." Shigure finished telling the story to Haru and Ayame with tears running down his face. "And all I asked was if he knew where Tohru went. I was so upset when he yelled at me."

"Shigure stop whining. You know Kyo has a bad temper. He was probably just hungry and Tohru hadn't cooked yet." Haru said reading a book only half listening to the two best friends.

Shigure thought before shaking his head. "Impossible, you see breakfast was already ready when I came down here."

Haru looked over the top of his book at Shigure, "Well then-"

"Wouldn't it be magical is Yuki found Tohru and they admitted their love for each other. It would be a magical moment. Another day for Yuki's romance! If only she was wearing the dress I designed. I think I may just give it to Tohru, it did look quite cute on her."

"I'm sorry, Aya, but Yuki and Tohru will never be together. Tohru is in love with Kyo. Or have you never noticed?" Shigure mentioned.

"No, no, Shigure. Kyo is distained to be with Kagura, she does love his so." Ayami retorted.

"Kyo cannot stand Kagura, no matter how much she loves him." Shigure sighed, "Though it would be easier on my house if he wouldn't ignore her so."

"Well, then it's settled, Tohru will be with Yuki, and Kyo will be with Kagura! It's the perfect combination for them."

"No, no. I swear Aya, Yuki and Tohru will never be. Kyo needs Tohru to love him as no one else can. Ah young love. And you know, Tohru is rather a catch."

"I still think you are wrong, my dear Shigure. Haru, what do you think?" Aya asked looking at the cow.

"I think you're both idiots and you're both giving me a headache. Tohru will never be with Yuki," Shigure grinned, "Or Kyo." Ayami grinned.

"Wait, what?" The friends asked together.

"You are both idiots if you haven't realized that our own little Kyo and Yuki are gay." Hatsuharu said pushing back his white hair from his eyes.

"Ahahahahhahahhah! Oh you silly cow. I would know better then anyone if my own little brother was gay. It would only be my duty as a big brother to notice something like that." Ayami said laughing still.

"That would be your duty, Ayami Sohma. If you would take more then an outwards glance at Yuki. And to not notice Kyo being gay is stupidity on both of your parts."

Shigure held in his laugh at the cow. "Well, then lets make a bet on it. Whoever wins-"

"Whoever wins gets whatever they want." Haru said looking over his book once more.

"Alright, sounds fair." Ayami said, "And Haru if you win, which I know you wont because my little brother is not gay, what will you choose?"

"I will cut your hair myself and dye it pink."

The snakes eyes grew wide and stared at the cow in disbelief. "I don't think that quite counts."

"Well, Ayami, if you are so sure Yuki is not gay. Then you should have no problem with this bet."

"Your right! And Ayami Sohma will never back down from something like this! I will take your bet Hatsuharu Sohma! And I will win. Ahahahahhahahhah!"

"How can you stand him?" Haru asked looking at Shigure.

"He has his qualities…" Shigure said certainly.

xOxOx

"Miss Honda, I thought I'd find you here." Yuki said walking over to her at their secret base. "Though I must admit, I didn't expect to see you looking so upset. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh Yuki! No, nothings wrong at all. I'm perfectly fine, see?" She smiled at him but it quivered and her head fell, "No… not everything is okay. Yuki, I showed you the letter to Kyo. You said it would be okay to give it to him. You wouldn't have told me that if you knew he was gay, would you?"

Yuki looked surprised, "Kyo is gay?"

Tohru nodded, "He was so mean about it took. I was confused because he was acting like he liked me back and then said he was gay…"

_"My god Tohru, do I fucking have to spell it out for you? G. A. Y. I am gay. I like boys. I like deh penis. I do not like girls. I don't like Kagura. I don't like the girl from school. And I Don't. Like. You!"_

"I was so hurt… I just… ran. I didn't know what to say to him after that. It's silly really. I would have never thought Kyo was gay. My mom used to say… she would say that sometimes you refuse to see some things in the people you love. So maybe that was just it. I was so in love with Kyo I just wouldn't see he was gay. Hearing that would be like hearing Shigure or Hatsuharu saying that they're gay."

"Well… actually Miss Honda, it's a known fact that Shigure and Ayami are no stranger to each other in any way. And Haru is actually quite fond of males. Though has been with a few females. And even though I was too young to admit it years ago, I am also gay."

Tohru stared at Yuki in shock, "Is this another Sohma family secret? That everyone is gay?" The little rice ball looked so hurt that Yuki felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like we were hiding it. Though it is obvious Kyo must have been from Shigure and I, none of the rest of us hide who we like. I believe that Hatsuharu did tell you I was his first love?"

"Oh yeah… I guess that is right. Heh… wow Yuki… I don't know what to do."

"Let Kyo calm down and try to talk to him. After all, I'm not so sure you were supposed to tell anyone his secret."

"Do you think Kyo is going to hate me?"

Yuki gave her his smile, "I don't think so. It's probably just going to be a while until he calms down."

"Thanks Yuki…" Tohru said whipping the tears away from her eyes. "Well, I guess I should get back. I'm sure everyone must be starving by now."

"Yes, Shigure was complaining when I left."

xOxOx

**A/N: **AND CUT! Bravo! Brava! Congratulations to you all! Wait no. That would be me who wrote this. Heh ''' Well, congrats to you who actually got this far in my story. I am proud. WOO HOO! This first chapter is short, as are most of my first chapters. But they do get longer. And have been known to get over twenty pages long! If I get reviews they will get that long! And every three reviews I'll put up a new chapter!

So, Read and review my loves.

Mini Me? Do you have anything else to say?

**Mini Erin: **Heheh. Fucking.

READ AND REVIEW!

xx-The Erin's-xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Good news! I'm done being dead from getting my tonsils out! And Mini Erin is back from her cruise in Caribbean. My best friend is a lucky bitch! But I got a grey squirrel. I named him Foamy. After Foamy the Squirrel. So original right? But it fits him, as Erin and I love it! But anyhow… I'm sure your tired of my psycho rant, so I'm gonna get to the story now.

Mini Erin! Stop molesting my Squirrel!

READ AND REVIEW!!

xx-The Erins-xx

xOxOx

**Thank Yous:** yariee, Rem10124, Hospitality on Parade, Kasaki-Chan, Dhaki and her sister Chi-Chan, and wingedstranger

xOxOx

**Summary:** Kyo and Yuki are gay. Tohru admits her love for Kyo. Akito isn't happy when he realizes something is going on without him knowing. Slash. YxK. And maybe a few others.

xOxOx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters. They belong to whomever wrote it… which was not me… BUT I own the fucking plot! Steal it and DIE!

xOxOx

**Chapter Two**

_The Note_

xOxOx

Kyo walked back into the house after calming down a hell of a lot. "I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" He asked the three that were still sitting at the table arguing over who was gay and who wasn't. They hadn't even noticed Kyo walking in.

"Aya, get over it will you? I am gay. Yuki is gay. Kyo is gay. We're all gay! Get it yet?" Haru almost yelled at the older guy.

"Haru, you all must just be confused. I am telling you, as Yuki's older brother, I am destined to know if he is gay." Ayame argued back.

"Yeah? Well you are not my brother, nor Kyo's, so how do you know if he or I am gay?" Haru snapped.

"Kyo is destined to be with Kagura, or haven't I said that yet?" Aya mused.

"Yes, yes Ayame, you have said that numerous times now." Shigure said putting his head in his hand. Aya was really being a piece of work here.

"Kyo hates Kagura! And who are you to tell me _what_ sexuality I am?!" Haru did yell now.

"Because my dear, Hatsuharu, I know you inside and out." Ayame said smiling.

"You know anything about any of us!" Haru still yelled.

"It would be great if you guys would STOP talking about me! Especially when I am RIGHT IN THE GODDAMN ROOM!" Kyo yelled louder then the others as Yuki and Tohru walked in the house.

"Kyo! You're back!" Tohru said hiding the pain she felt when she looked at him. "Sorry dinner's not ready. Are you hungry?"

"NO! I'M NOT!" He yelled at her breaking the door from the kitchen to the hall and stomping off to his room.

"So Kyo found his way back…" Yuki said calmly. "What are you all talking about that got in him such a fuss now?"

"Oh nothing to worry about little brother!" Ayame said with his smile.

"Oh… you're here… I'm going to bed…" Yuki said walking towards the broken down door.

"Oh… you're not going to eat either, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not really hungry, Miss Honda, but thank you."

"Actually Yuki, you can help us out with the little argument we were having. And prove that I'm right and get to cut off your brother's hair and dye it pink." Haru said with a smirk.

Yuki stopped in his spot and turned, "Gladly, Haru. What is it?"

"Ayame refuses to believe that you're gay." Haru said, not mentioning Kyo. He knew Kyo liked Yuki, and knew that he wasn't ready to admit to Yuki he was gay.

"Of course I am!" Yuki exclaimed, "Ayame, are you insane? Fighting my first love on weather or not I'm gay?"

Ayame froze and his hands went up to his hair. His precious long white hair. "Heheh, Haru… we don't really need to go threw with this whole bet thing do we?"

Haru smirked, "Oh yeah we do."

"Well… uh… uhm… Wait! Yuki is just saying it. He has to _prove_ that he is gay." Ayame had a satisfied smirk on his face.

As Yuki walked over to Haru, Kyo was walking back into the kitchen.

"As you wish, big _brother_." Yuki said pulling Haru into a kiss.

Kyo's eyes widened. The first person he had ever trusted with his very own secret was right here, betraying him. The only thing that could be seen was a flash of orange running out of the house.

"Was that Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Oh shit…" Haru mumbled.

xOxOx

Kyo ran into the forest, just a blur past the tree's and such. How could Haru do that to him? How?! Haru knew he liked Yuki. No, Haru knew he was _in love_ with Yuki!

"Kyo! Kyo where are you? We really need to talk!"

Kyo could hear Haru yelling for him, calling his name. But he wasn't listening to any of what Haru was going to say. He betrayed him. Seeing Yuki kiss him was the worst pain he has ever felt. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest by the time he stopped running. He doubled over on his knee's, holding back the tears in his eyes. He was breathing fast and hard, trying just to keep from passing out.

Haru found him, exactly where he thought he was going to be. By the lake where Kyo had first told him his secret.

"_Kyo, why are you sitting out here?" Haru asked the orange haired teen._

_Kyo looked down from his high spot on the rock at Haru, "Why do you care, cow?"_

"_You've been disappearing a lot lately. Is this where you have been coming?" He asked climbing up on the rock to sit next to the cat._

"_Yeah… again, why do you care?"_

"_I just do, what do you do here?" He asked. It was so near water, and Kyo hated water. Bath time was bad enough, let alone a lake._

"_I'm just thinking, Haru… just… thinking." He said pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees and looked down at his feet, ignoring eye contact with Haru._

"_About what?" Haru pressed._

"_Just stuff. It doesn't really matter anyways." Kyo said._

_Haru looked at him, not believing a word he said. "Liar, there is something wrong. I can tell, Kyon-kyon."_

"_Don't call me that!" Kyo snapped._

"_If you don't want me to call you that, who do you want to call you that?" Haru asked._

"_It's none of your business, Hatsuharu!" _

"_Kyo, I promise, I won't tell anyone." Haru said moving closer to him._

"_If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I will kill you." Kyo threatened. _

"_I won't tell, I swear." Haru reassured._

"_Haru… I'm gay…" Kyo whispered._

"_Well duh, that's a given, Kyo. You already know that me and Yuki are." Haru mentioned._

_Kyo's eyes flinched when he mentioned Yuki's name, but said nothing._

"_Kyo, you like Yuki. Don't you?" He poked Kyo's arm._

"_Shut up, you dumb cow! I do not!" Kyo protested._

"_Thou doth protest to much, I say." Haru played, "You do like Yuki. Why don't you just tell him, Kyo? Things would be much simpler between the two of you."_

"_He hates me, Haru." Kyo said._

"Here you are… I was worried."

"Get… away… from… me…" Kyo said between breaths. "I hate you, Hatsuharu."

"No, Kyo, that wasn't it at all. Please, just listen?" Haru begged.

Kyo crawled onto his rock holding back the tears that were threatening his eyes. "Why should I? I trusted you, Haru!"

"I know! But it didn't mean anything!" Haru exclaimed.

"Didn't mean anything?! You just were lip-locked with Yuki!" Kyo cried out.

"But it was just… just to prove to Aya that he _was_ gay so I would win the bet." Haru told him.

"Oh, so breaking my trust was worth winning a stupid bet with that damn snake?" Kyo asked, "How could you?"

"I didn't do it though, Yuki kissed me." Haru said. He froze realizing what he said and covered his mouth. "I mean… just to… to frighten Aya…"

Kyo curled up with his legs like he had the day he told Haru he was in love with Yuki. "If he kissed you… then he loves you. And he could never love me. I should just give up on him. Being with Yuki… would be like…"

Kyo stopped talking and just stared at his feet. Haru crawled next to him and put an arm around Kyo, "Would be like what?"

Kyo was silent, trying to control himself to not cry, and all Haru's attention was on Kyo. So neither of the boys heard the soft foot-steps of Yuki walking close enough to hear everything they were saying.

"Kyo… talk to me." Haru begged.

"Yuki really is a prince, Haru." Kyo stated. "He's beautiful; he's graceful in everything he does. Hell, the boy even makes fighting look like a dance." Kyo laughed a bit. "I want to fight him all the time just so I can see him dance, because then it's like I'm the one dancing with him. It's so silly of me, and I know that. But like… like… being with him… would be like a faerie tale. A dream. And that's all it can ever be." Kyo sighed and leaned his head on Haru's shoulder.

Haru didn't know what to say to comfort the hurt teen. This wasn't gonna be easy.

"Who said it could never be?" Yuki said walking towards the two boys from the shadows.

Kyo and Haru looked up in shock at Yuki.

"You tricked me, Haru! Again! How could you do that?" Kyo yelled.

"No, I really didn't know he was here! I swear, Kyo." Haru said.

"How could you do this?"

"He's not lying Kyon-kyon." Yuki said walking to the edge of the rock. "I came looking for you and him. And I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Haru. Were you telling the truth, or trying to make a fool of me?"

Kyo froze, Yuki had just called him his nick-name that he couldn't stand to hear from anyone. But when Yuki said it, he didn't mind. "I… I wasn't trying to make a fool of you Yuki. I couldn't even if I tried too."

Yuki just smiled up at Haru and Kyo, "I'm going back to the house. Ayame and Shigure are about finished fixing the doors Kyo broke down, and Tohru is about finished with dinner. So both of you might want to get back."

He turned around to go back to the house leaving an astonished Kyo and Haru behind.

xOxOx

It had been days since Yuki had found out about Kyo's secret and days since he had seen Kyo. Not that he was trying to avoid the cat, but the cat was avoiding him. It was starting to get annoying. He left the house before everyone got up, and came home after everyone was asleep. And since it was summer break, he couldn't even corner Kyo at school.

But a week after the avoiding started, Yuki finally saw his chance. He had woken up earlier then he usually did and heard the shower running in the bathroom. Everyone else was still asleep, so that only left Kyo to be in the bathroom. Perfect.

Yuki got out from under his covers and tip-toed to the bathroom. He slowly slid the door open and closed without Kyo noticing. The cat had his head under the falling water getting the soap out of his hair so he couldn't hear much. Yuki smiled to himself and undressed and let his clothes just fall to the ground.

He moved quickly and within a second was behind the curtain with Kyo, "Do you need some help with your back, Kyon-kyon?"

Kyo jumped back against the wall, "Yuki!" He yelped. "Wha… what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower, what does it look like?" He asked going under the water and letting it glisten against his body.

"But I'm in here." Kyo said looking away and gritting his teeth. Yuki was doing this on purpose just to poke fun at him.

"That's exactly the point, you still have soap in your hair and you can't just run off." Yuki said going closer to him.

"Yuki, why are you doing this?" Kyo asked looking only at Yuki's face.

"Because you have been avoiding me for the last week." Yuki said as though it was the obvious answer.

"I… I've just been busy!" He stated.

"So busy you're forgetting to eat?" Yuki asked running his hands along Kyo's wet stomach, "You're so small as it is, your going to waist away to nothing if you keep this up. And I like the way you look now."

Kyo hadn't noticed before how tall Yuki had gotten compared to him. They were both seventeen, but Yuki was at least four inches taller then he was. So when Yuki got closer he had to look up to keep his eyes on Yuki's face. His beautiful face.

He gulped when Yuki's strong hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not… I'm just…"

"Just what kitten?" Yuki asked placing a kiss on Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo managed to hold himself back and pull away from Yuki, but so it happened he was right under the water once again. The rest of the shampoo came out of his hair, but the water running down Kyo's body was almost too much for Yuki to handle.

He went under the water with Kyo and pulled his slippery body to him again, this time locking his arms around Kyo so he couldn't get away. "Talk to me kitten, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because… because it's easier…" Kyo said closing his eyes.

Yuki pressed his lips to Kyo's neck again. "Easier then what?" He asked.

"Then you… rejecting me…" Kyo said almost under his breath.

Yuki looked down at Kyo and smiled, "How could I reject you, Kyon-kun?" He asked pressing his lips to Kyo's who gasped and melted into the kiss. It was like his faerie-tale dream coming true.

Yuki let Kyo go and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He poked his head back into the curtain. "I'll see you at breakfast, kitten." He said before getting dressed again and walking out of the bathroom.

xOxOx

**A/N:** My name is Cloud, I have a sword. I fight Cacturas, Because I'm bored. I like to ride, on Chocobos. It's better than, Having Afros. And when I go, Into an Inn. 15 seconds... It's day again! And I will use, A phoenix down. So when I die, I will not frown. Because I am Cloud, My hair defies all gravity. And I can't have too many potions, Or I might get cavites. If can't slice you... Then that's okay! I use my magic, anyway. And I will defeat, That Sephiroth. Because he's not, David Lee Roth!

Blame my brother for that sheet of Randomness! MUWHAHAHAH!

Anyhow, Mini Erin ran off with Vince, so most of this chapter was on my own.

Deek had given me a word, but I don't remember what.

So…. READ AND REVIEW!

xx-The Erins-xx


End file.
